Edward and Bella
by jesus222
Summary: Edward and Bella move to Forks to get married. They used to love in Arizona. Drama and mysteries unfold but they make friends and deal with it... And they find their happily ever after.


Edward and Bella

Chapter 1. Meeting for the First Time

Chapter 2. The Dance in the Woods

Chapter 3. Falling More in Love

Chapter 4. Meeting New People

Chapter 5. Must Choose

Chapter 1. Meeting For the First Time

Things are different. I am pregnant. But let me rewind a little bit. Hi. I'm Bella. I live in Arizona by the Grand Canyon. The heat and the sun draw me to it. I met this guy named Jacob in class in History. We have been friends since we were little. And now back to the fact that I am pregnant. I guess the relationship just got too heated. And now I am considering getting an abortion. I met this guy right after Jake and I broke up. His name is Edward. I just met him last night at dark in an alley. Sometimes I skate there. I am 3 months pregnant. I am not showing yet but everyone knows because my 3 best friends have big mouths. And they claim they are sorry. I don't know. I'm at a loss. But I do know one thing. My parents are in full support of me having the baby. Jacob is 16 and I'm a senior who just turned 18. But back to Edward… It was love at first sight. I did not quite have that with Jake.

He claims he loves me. With Jake I had to learn to love him. It was more of an attraction but with Edward we really hit it off. He doesn't know I am pregnant by some other guy. Let's keep it that way for now. I want to build up to it and not to scare him off. Jacob knows about the baby and wants to help care for him. And yes. It's a he. I am going to name him Kaiden. Jake and I hang like all the time and Edward gets a little envious. Every time I see Edward around Jake they kind of argue or get competitive. But I don't mind. It's nice to feel wanted. For the longest time I have always wanted kids.

Just didn't think it would be like this… Mom was thrilled when she found out. But Dad had a heart attack. Well not literally… He almost punched Jake. We told our parents together. I will let you know how everything goes with this, and I am sure everything will be fine. It has to be. You see things are kind of different now with Edward. I told Jake we were just friends and broke up with him. He did not take it well.

I also told him I did not mind him being there for the baby. But Edward and I are together now. It's been 3 weeks since we have been together. We are having a 3 week anniversary. And we hung out in my room last night just talking. He said he loved me. I told him "Me too." Sometimes this scary naggy feeling is in the back of my brain that Jake and I will be together. But I try to ignore it. With Edward in the picture things are just different. He makes me feel alive, more like an addictive drug.

With Jake I feel more comfortable and reckless. Edward makes my heart race. Jacob makes me do things that make my heart race. I don't know… Anyways things will be ok. I'm sure of it. In the meantime I have been taking vitamins and eating healthy. Dad is finally coming around. I am telling Edward about the baby tomorrow and that Jake is the dad. I hope he takes it well.

…

Well I told Edward finally. He did not take it well. And he said he wants space. As far as breaking up with me he will make a decision soon. I wish I never had that one crazy night with Jake. I wish my child could have been with Edward. But I am not getting an abortion. I could never kill an innocuous baby. But I just hope Edward comes back to me. So I have a plan. I will get him to come over by making someone else from school invite him. They will blindfold him and not tell him where they are going. And we can talk. I can make dinner for the two of us. Hopefully this plan will work. I know it isn't perfect. But I will try. I will try to try because I'm in love with Edward. I know we just met like 3 weeks ago. But it was love at first sight. With Jake all we had was chemistry.

Jake finally found a job. He is in welding. And I am going to be a baker at Winn Dixie. So we can get on some insurance at our jobs and put the baby on Jake's. I got a full time position there. Oh I forgot to mention. I decorate cakes. And I am darn good at it. It is a passion. Something awful happened in school. One of the girls found out that Edward and I are taking a break and tried to kiss him. I saw the whole thing. Apparently he told some guys in the locker room and they told their girlfriends. This girl is named Michelle and she is dating some guy named Emmett. Emmett has two brothers Jasper and James. Ashley and Rosalie are friends of Michelle's.

I call them the 3 monsters. They are the queen bee seniors of the whole school. They are super wealthy. And they all live in the same neighborhood. They have everything in common. Their favorite color is blue, and their favorite movies are the Twilights. Their favorite place is Hawaii and their flower is the hydrangea. They also like skiing and playing golf, flirting with all the guys on the field. They don't date. Their plan? They want to wait for college to date. They all want law degrees and are planning on going to Harvard. Their parents are going to pay. Rosalie is getting valedictorian for sure. And she will probably get a full ride there. They are like hot nerds without glasses.

I don't get why they are so jealous of me. I'm nothing special. Or that smart. I mean I am more of a street smart and common sense smart. But they all have their eyes on Edward. Especially Michelle. Well scratch that… Rosalie has her eyes on Jacob. She is in love with younger guys who look older. Jacob looks like he lifts weights all the time and has an eight pack. I just hope Edward doesn't go with any of them to get me back. I mean I did not cheat on him. I was with Jake before I met him. He is being cruel if you ask me.

…

The dinner went splendidly. Edward and I are back together. He said Michelle tried to kiss him but he felt nothing. And he stopped it. But I do have some bad news. I had a miscarriage. Jake and I are still going to keep our jobs. He is in welding after school hours and I am a part time cake decorator. After school I want to be there full time and get benefits. I am not taking this well. Jake took the day off of work and school to grieve and so did I. On the positive side at least Jake and I have nothing tying us together.

You would think Edward would be relieved from this but he is just as sad as me and Jake. Someone overheard us talking about it at school and it is all over. Everyone knows. I feel depleted like I don't want to live. My depression is lingering. And it is affecting me and Edward's relationship. We don't kiss as much. And we are saving ourselves for marriage. I have decided not to have kids anymore. Even with Edward. I just don't want to have another miscarriage. Today was better. I wasn't as sad. Michelle heard from one of my friends Kayla that Edward and I are not kissing as much. So she is making her move tonight at the school game. How do I know this? Rebecca told me. She is my only female friend without a big mouth. Apparently Kayla is telling everyone. And so Michelle wants to take advantage of it. She thinks he will be tempted. So as soon as she starts I will warn him prior and he will reject her in front of everyone. He will even pretend to flirt to lead her on and then reject, making it monumental to the whole school.

I can't wait! This is totally taking my mind off my problems and making me feel better. Edward and I are kissing more again. But there are bigger problems. Jake has a secret that he wants to tell me and he wants to tell me alone and ask for advice. I am wondering what is going on. We haven't been hanging out much lately. I will let you, Reader, know what the big secret is. Today is special because Edward and I are going on a date before I meet up with Jake.

My depression is finally gone. I know everything is going to be fine. My baby is in heaven. I prayed about it and everything is going to be grand. Today something extraordinary happened. I saw red cardinals fighting and pecking. Then they made up and flew off. Things like that have been happening all the time. Mom pissed me off though. I was in the shower and yelled for Mom to get me a towel. Esme my mom said, "This is the last time I am getting you a towel." It was mean but oh well. They constantly nag me and piss me off. As soon as I graduate I am probably getting a culinary degree, living on campus, then minoring in business and owning my own bakery, occasionally decorating. But until then I can save up for college with this part time job.

Everything is going to be ok. I have to move out. They are really getting on my nerves. I never met my real dad. Anyway Jake will tell us the secret tomorrow…

…

Jake told us the secret. And Michelle was so embarrassed once our plan was thru. So here is what Jake told us. Michelle was so angry about the plan after and Jake was emotional about not being with me so they hooked up, angrily. And now they are together. So everything is grand. Michelle is not going for Edward anymore and we are all getting along, even me and Michelle. Even Rosalie… And we are all getting along with Ashley whose real name is Alice.

They showed us files on all the people at school. So I learned that Will has the weakness of telling people's secrets. We stay away from him. And Michelle is pregnant and there are people who are trying to make her gain too much weight because they are envious of how small she is. With all the files and the weaknesses I noticed there is a special club in the basement of our school.

It is supposed to be like this utopia. There are tons of neon signs and plants and steam machines. Disco lights and such… Only popular people are allowed. Michelle Rosalie and Alice are letting us chill there for a while. I am starting to become more popular. I just cannot believe that Jake got another girl pregnant. They should have used protection. But I can see why. I mean who would not be attracted to Jake? He is tan, looks Indian, has an 8 pack and huge biceps, etc. Edward is more slender but really muscular and pale.

He has butterscotch eyes and looks like a model. He also reminds me of Edward from Twilight. Someone from school told me I should write a biography because everyone in my life has the names from Twilight. It is really cool and a strange coincidence. But I mean come on. Are there really coincidences? I bet not. Maybe this is a sign I should write a book and become even more popular.

Things at home are going a little better. Mom is being nicer. And everyone seems happy. So far Michelle is 2 weeks pregnant. And time is passing. Very slowly the time has been passing I might add. I have 5000 dollars saved for college so far. Work has been kicking my ass lately. And it is kind of interfering with school. But I have all Bs and one C. I am on the verge of getting a D in this chemistry class.

But the teacher has offered to tutor me. That excites me. He is really cute. Edward doesn't need to know. I mean it's not like I am going to make a move on him. Plus he is too old and married. But he is only 32. Oh well… Edward is hotter. No one can compete with him. But at least Michelle is over him. I have big plans for Edward. He and I are going on a cruise soon. I will let you know how that goes. We are going with his little brother Seth.

He will sleep in between us so we are not tempted to do what I did with Jake. I mean I want to make my first time with Edward more special. And I want to renew my virginity and wait for marriage. Jake is the only guy I have ever done anything with. The cruise should be fun. Jake and Michelle are staying in the room next to ours.

I am really psyched about the cruise. I have decided to come up with cake inklings for my job. My boss is letting me make designs for the cakes instead of ordering me around with what to do. There are some cakes I have to make according to what the customer wants but there are display cakes that I get to choose what to put on them. I am so ecstatic about it.

Pupcakes are very popular. They are puppy faced cupcakes. I really love that the best. I am obsessed with dogs. I love them to death. Things are going great for me and Edward. I am moved on from the miscarriage and no longer grievous. I have big plans for my college career and cannot wait to room with someone I like to be friends with. I have decided to room with Michelle. She is going to the same college as me.

Life is one big adventure after another. I found out some good news today. When we get to college we are going to pretend for the first week that we are from London, to see if anyone will buy it. I found this out from one of Michelle's crazy plans. She told me in the popular disco lit basement in the school I mentioned earlier.

Life just keeps getting better and better. I also found out an intriguing secret. There is this girl in my trig class that stole the secrets from the files Michelle and all the possy was keeping on everyone so if they made a move against us we could use blackmail on them. it had our weaknesses too. So we are going to look for it and hope they did not read our section. My weakness is vulnerability. Michelle's is jealousy. Rosalie's is control. And Alice's is the fact that she feels everyone's grief.

Jake's is power hungry, and Edward's is being territorial. So as long as those mean girls do not see it we should be fine. There is something I forgot to mention. The files are under lock and key. They are in a binder with a lock. So I guess they won't find it. Whippee! I just hope they don't know how to pick a lock.

I am psyched about the cruise though. My mom is paying for it. Things are going really well with Edward. He is in love with me hard. It makes me feel alive. And there is something else too. I had the strangest dream. I was in a field. I was standing across from this guy named Carlisle. I remember looking at pics of him in the house. I guess it is my dad. But in the dream he is my age just like the old picture.

Mom never talks about him. In the dream, he is running to me in a panic. I woke up in a sweat. This really upset me so I went to the kitchen and got a pickle. Then I went to bed and woke up to a bright sunny day. I told mom about the dream. And I asked her again about the father I never met. "Honey I don't want to talk about it." "You say that every time Esme but you never do. Ever… And I am sick of it. I want to know more about the man who birthed me." I always call my mom by her first name. "Look Bella things will get better. As long as he is not around."

So I went for an angry walk to cool down. I figured I would feel better. And I did. I was really saturnine before. The pandemonium of living at home sometimes upsets me. It gets worse when I bring up dad. I had a feeling mom drove him off. And I also have a feeling I would call him dad, not Carlisle. "Hey babe sorry about your dream. Anything I can do to make you feel better?" "When is our cruise?" I said with a smile. This made Edward smile from ear to ear.

So I rubbed his back then we rubbed noses and our feet touched. After that he traced my jawline and tapped my nose with his finger. "Bella you are the most beautiful girl ever. I love you." "Me too." Then we got ready for school. Little did I know this day would be different, and not necessarily in a good way.

This girlfriend of mine, the real mouthy one, told my secret dream. And the whole school mocked me and the dream as I was running down the hall with tears in my face. Then they put a picture on my locker of me kissing Edward. "It's the ones you never expect" was written there with a sharpie. I was so devastated that I ran to the bathroom. "Oh look. Poor Bella from Twilight is crying," said Michelle. "Michelle what are you doing? I thought we were friends." "We were pretend friends Bella. But now I am with Jake and you kind of broke his heart. As long as he is the father of my baby don't expect him to come running back to you. And if you tell him about this little coming out, I will share your personal file to the whole school. They already know about your dream."

"Get out," I said to Michelle. "Make me," she said, laughing. As soon as I left the bathroom I noticed Alice and Rosalie going in. They looked at Michelle with a scared look on their faces. I could tell they were on my side when they looked at me. Michelle must have stuff on them too, and knows they are on my side. But they did nothing. I had to get to Jake and tell him, in the midst of all this, blackmail or not.

I saw him laughing with some guys in the men's locker room, so I took a chance and went in. I knew it would get me in trouble but I had to tell him she was pretending to be my friend and not to trust her. Was she even pregnant, or was that all a lie? Was she going to fake a miscarriage or try to get pregnant when everyone believed she was? There was no telling with Michelle. Rosalie was still the ultimate queen bee. She could stop this if she got past the whole fear of blackmailing thing. "Jake we need to talk." I told him everything about Michelle.

"Yeah I know." "What?! What are you going to do about it Jake?" "I'm playing her and acting like I don't. I'm dumping her today then making a whole spectacle out of it. And truth be told she is not pregnant. Thank God. Don't worry Bells. I have your back." I felt a sense of relief. I mean that smile on his face was what made me so crazy about him that one night. And it warmed my heart.

I immediately fell in love. I know it is weird to be in love with two people. And I am still more in love with Edward. But truth be told I love Jake more now than I ever could. He having my back really made it become more prominent.

…

Jake did what he said he would do. And Michelle was heartbroken and embarrassed. The whole school at the pep rally saw. She ran out crying. And everyone booed her. Rosalie and Alice came up to me and laughed, smiling. I knew they would have my back. Of course, they had new blackmail on Michelle. If she turned in ours, they would use it against her.

This excited me. But truth be told I couldn't wait to get out of there. I just don't like high school. So I have formulated a plan. We can do crazy senior prank stuff to make the most of it instead of thriving on all the drama. This will be ultimately fun! First up is the gluing desks shut. Then we will throw toilet paper all over the gym.

After that we will put silly string on the doors of all the classes, and the best news is this. No one will know it is us. We are connected to one of the janitors. He used to be friends with Alice's dad. So he will give us a key and we will go to town. Everything will be perfect. I just can't wait! We are starting this tomorrow morn bright and early.

And no one will bring us seniors down. We have a right to have fun and laugh at all the teachers trying to figure out who did it. I feel like framing Michelle. I'm still a little bitter at what she did. But I must move on so I will try to forgive. But I won't forget or trust her. Life goes on. And as the last of our high school years passes us by, we must engage. We must fight to the death.

I have found a new show lately called the Originals. It is so funny and action packed. Anything with vampires just makes me smile. And I love watching them with Edward. He and Jake are not fighting or competing anymore. But I can tell they both love me. Girls all over school are really jealous. I wish they could see that they are more beautiful than me. That one day they will have a prince charming… But sometimes people just don't have a clue.

…

The senior prank stuff was so much fun! And no one knew it was us. Everyone is still trying to piece together clues and figure this pandemonium out. They tried watching the security cameras but we had a connection so our stunts were removed from the footage. Everyone is trying to see if they can find any silly string in the lockers. So the cops are looking thru all the lockers. Then they will test fingerprints if they find any. The fingerprints on the desks that we glued shut are fresh. But they will test everyone's who touched it and investigate further.

Anyways past that… The cruise we went on was so much fun. And now that we are back there is a pressing issue. Someone is admiring me from afar. His name is Kendall… He is pale as the white clouds in the sky. And he has black hair like the night. His eyes are sea blue. I call them ocean eyes. Edward has red hair, bronze like. But this guy is like really hot. He sits behind me in Spanish, just staring.

I want to stroke his jaw line. I have never felt this strongly about touching anyone. I should tell Edward. But I am afraid he will fall out of love with me. I still love him more than this stranger. I just am more attracted to Kendall. He is Irish and has lots of freckles on his glorious skin. And I can't stop looking at him. I made eye contact with him twice. But mostly when I look at him he turns away. I don't think he wants me to know he is staring. When I almost catch him he quickly turns away. I just want us to be staring simultaneously. I want to look more into his ocean eyes.

It is so different than looking at Edward's golden brown. Edward's are so royal. But Kendall's are so simple. Maybe if I knew this young man I would love him more than Edward. But I guess I will never know. I mean Edward would never want me near him if he knew how attracted I was. So here is a thought. I could just befriend him. I could invite him on group dates and parties. Edward would never know.

I guess it is a little dishonest. But does it matter? I'm sure Edward likes more girls than just mua. Maybe he just keeps quiet about it. Screw it… I am going to talk to him tomorrow. I cannot take this any longer. And I won't tell him. That way he won't get jealous. But in all honesty I am not the prettiest girl in school. I am plain and average. Edward tells me differently but he is bound to fall for other girls besides me.

Kendall even has a cool name. Edward sounds so boring and old fashioned. He doesn't like my name either. We both loathe our names. But they go together. Edward and Bella… Bella and Edward… I just hope Edward and I can last. There are so many fish in the sea. It makes me think we will be tempted to be unfaithful. But then I look at Edward's smile.

No one can top that crooked perfect smile. And I stare into his golden copper eyes. No one can top that. So maybe this whole Kendall drama is nonsense. Anyways I want to figure out what these feelings are. Maybe Kendall and I are related and it is a family connection. So I will figure this out.

…

So I finally went up to Kendall and talked. The attraction immediately faded. I hated his voice because it was too deep. But everything is going according to plan. It turns out I did some digging and he is my half- brother. My dad is remarried and had him with another woman other than mom. So I guess it was a family connection which explains my attraction fading.

When I told Edward about it he chuckled. "Edward it isn't funny." "Oh come on Bells. It is a little." Then I laughed so hard I almost peed in my pants. He always knew how to make me laugh with his crooked smile expressions and his goofy laugh. I realized then and there that no one would ever compare to Edward. Not even Jake… I would always have a special place in my heart for Jake because his baby was inside me at one point. But I will always love Edward the most no matter whom else I love. I decided to do something different. I decided to go on a hiking trip with Edward. We do this thing when we hike called "Vampire". Basically we go pretending we are vampires while hiking in the canyons. We pretend we are in Forks Washington and we pretend to hunt lions and bears.

Then we bite each other's necks. It is very romantic. I love this man. Anyways it starts tomorrow. We have a break from school because it is Christmas. Edward and I are moving to Washington in the fall. We want to live where the movie Twilight was filmed. I guess because we are Edward and Bella and it will make us live out our fantasies. He proposed the other day on the Grand Canyon.

I never felt so happy. Of course I said yes. So we will get married after our senior year right before we go to Forks. Then after we elope we will have a wedding in Forks. It kind of sucks that I don't have a dad to give me away. So Edward's dad agreed to do it. This makes me happy. Everything is going according to plan. And I have never been this giddy.

I laugh in classes all the time. And I want to own my own cupcake business once we move to Forks. He decided he wanted to get a job as a mechanic there. He is really good at all that stuff. Jake taught him everything he knows. This humbled Edward. But he learned quickly. And Jake did not mind teaching him.

So the wedding is going to be awesome! There will be butterflies released and doves. Then we will say our vows after they are released. How romantic! I love stuff like that. So anyways, on to other issues… Kendall decided to be friends with me. And I will meet up with his dad, our dad, soon. I want to know what my dad is like. He left when I was a baby.

This I have always been bitter with. But all is well that ends well. Maybe it is time to forgive and I know I won't forget. It just upsets me that this guy had the chance to make it to all my soccer games and never gave an effort. Esme, my mom, is bitter with him too. But she is being nicer to me. I love her so much, and she has been working on our issues.

We have been talking on the porch and laughing away. Maybe when I get to know Dad he will give me away at my wedding. I feel like a part of me is missing. I guess because I never knew him. This also makes me quite saturnine. Edward cheers me up when I talk about it. He counsels me and tells me that I will get along with my Dad Carlisle.

This nagging feeling is in the back of my head that my parents will get back together. I want it to happen as I feel my bitterness slip away. I just want a dad and mom refuses to date anyone else. You see he left her for his new wife. And she slammed the door in his face. Then she wept vigorously. She tells me the story all the time. I get so melancholy when she tells me because she looks so bitter. She told me she did not mind me seeing him. But she did not want to see him. I have a plan. I will bring them together. They will not know it. It will be epic. So with that said I think he will leave his wife.

I just hope this works. Mom is so lonely. I know everything will be fine but things are bound to get kind of dramatic at first. So I will be the diffuser. Edward actually came up with this inkling. I am so proud of him. Turns out as I am getting to know Kendall I am learning I have other half siblings. Rebecca and Klaus are the others. That is it. And they have a dog named Titus. And a cat named Lilly…

I look at it like their family is mine. Even though we are half… I am having a little trouble meeting the new wife. But dad is bound to return to mom because Kendall told me his mom is cheating. So this will make him practically beg for mom back. His attraction for his new wife is fading. I don't blame him. Her pics aren't all that pretty.

I am so ecstatic! Mom and Dad will find their way I am sure. And Kendall will always be hot to me even though we are related. We look similar. Even though I am not that attractive maybe in some way I am. I just need to look in the mirror more and get some confidence.

…

Mom and Dad finally met up on a blind date that we set up. They started flirting and everything fell into place. They are getting married soon. I know it was fast but they keep feeling all the feelings they felt when they met years ago. I knew this would happen! YAY! So they are going on their honeymoon next week and eloping tomorrow.

I am so proud of them. Everything is falling into place. I love them and am getting along with them so well. My senior year is almost over. I have hated and enjoyed it. I guess you could say it has been a love hate relationship. Michelle got expelled and is going to a different school. Alice and Rosalie and I are getting closer.

Everything is perfect. I sent my college applications. I was going to get a cooking degree but I think I will stick to business and own my own cupcake store. I will still decorate cakes where my college is in Forks. I will use that money to pay for my degree then open the store there after. Edward already has a job offer right when we graduate. As soon as we graduate we are moving there and getting married. He will be the cutest mechanic there. I am so proud of us.

We are a team. And we are awesome! Nothing can bring us down. So I have a plan. Later tonight I will bake Edward something special. We have the whole place to ourselves. It will be so romantic. But we are not going to make love because we want to wait for marriage. It will be more romantic that way. Besides, he has anxiety when we touch. It is kind of strange, kind of like Edward from Twilight. I asked him why. He said it is because my scent is so perfume like that he gets turned on and doesn't know what to do.

I completely understand, and I know when the time comes everything will be fine. I will let you know how the dinner goes. Mom and Dad trust me and that is why they are leaving us alone, and they trust him too. But I cannot wait to become one flesh with him. Things are kind of getting peaked with us. Our kisses are more intimate and our hugs are more fierce.

I know he feels it too. Sometimes when you are staring at someone the pre-kiss can be more pleasurable. I know it sounds crazy. Anyway life is great. It consumes me like a fireball and makes me run like a madwoman. When I jog I really enjoy myself. I weigh 110 pounds. And I feel amazing. I am kind of clumsy though. Sometimes when I jog I trip. And other times, well lots of times, I trip in school.

Everyone teases me and Edward at school and calls us "Twilight Buddies". I guess that means they think we are the version that isn't magic. Someone even wrote about it in the school paper. I wrote about virgins in the school paper too. There is a movement Edward has stated that is getting popular about abstinence.

And we formed a club at school where people learn ways to become more that way. So we act out scenarios and fill in questionnaires. Someone did something intelligent in our last meeting. Here is how the scenario went: "Come to bed with me." Then the other abstinent person said, "No. I have to study and keep my grades up.

"Besides if we resist we will only get stronger." And that was that. We do exercises to keep ourselves in check. When we crave sex we jog to get our mind off it. And everyone jogs together on the track field. It replaces the euphoria in the brain with something else do we won't do bad pleasurable things.

This pleased the coach of the class, all these inklings Edward and I have been coming up with. Also, there is something else. Everyone writes their thoughts down and shreds them as a form of letting go. So I also tie a string around my finger, kind of like a promise ring. This is vital to me. And Edward is supportive, and he does the same thing.

Others in the group just wear the rings. They even avoid being alone with their romance. I don't have to worry about being alone with him, Edward. He is too nervous to have sex for now. I know one day he will get over it. But he is extremely shy. I am not verbose myself. I am kind of a loner.

I always prefer to be alone. Sometimes I even need a break from Alice and Rosalie even though we are becoming best friends. They decided to change their careers. Alice wants to be a baker like me and Rosalie wants to be an English teacher and a writer. I have a good feeling about them.

They could be famous and Alice could own her own restaurant someday. Alice said for her birthday she wants to go to olive garden and Torrid. She is plus sized. Rosalie is the opposite. She is skinny as heck. Sometimes they get envious of each other. Rosalie wants curves and Alice wants to be thin.

I always diffuse them. It seems like that is all I do lately. Jake is dating someone new. Her name is Leah. She is tan and looks part Indian, aka Native American. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And there are so many envious guys sizing Jacob up and down. He doesn't mind.

One thing about him is he expects and loves a challenge. Things are getting kind of heated between them. Let's just hope they don't make the same mistake Jake and I made. She is a little territorial of him around me. I don't get it. Why is every girl so anxious to be me? Oh I get it… Maybe it is because I'm Bella. And I am with Edward. And our life is like a non- magical version of Twilight.

Maybe that is what it is. I'm not that pretty. It couldn't be that. But I will say one thing. Life is good. Today was different. There was some drama in school. Alice got blackmailed. Someone found out she is bipolar and made fun of her visions. She gets them sometimes about the future. Sometimes they happen and sometimes they don't. I call them daydreams.

But you know Alice is a little weird. So they said if she dated Matthew they would tell her secrets. You see the girl that is blackmailing her is in love with Matthew. They just broke up. I decided to form a truce with Lacey. Yeah. Her name is Lacey. Pretty name I know… But I don't see what he ever saw in Lacey.

I have a plan. I will tell Lacey's secrets if she goes thru with the blackmail. So Alice can date Matt now. I met someone new at work in the midst of all this. Her name is Candace. She has red hair and freckles and beautiful pale skin. She is one of the nicest people I have ever met. I just cannot believe things are going so well at work.

At first everyone at Winn Dixie targeted and harassed me. One guy even groped my butt behind my back. I could not get to him in time. But oh well… Edward punched him after my shift. I got so mad after he did that. I kind of didn't feel violated though. I mean I have had sex with Jake in the past so it's nothing I haven't felt before.

But I still hated it. He wasn't my type and that was a really inappropriate thing to do. I can't wait to move to Forks with Edward. Alice and Rosalie decided to move there too. Jake wants to stay here in Arizona. One thing I will miss will be the heat. I love the sun. Part of me likes the rain too though, just not as much as the sun.

But everything will be just fine. It has to be. I want to make babies with Edward. He is the most gorgeous guy on planet Earth. Jake will always have a special place in my heart though. I just love life. Things were rough at first when I didn't think Edward and Jake would get along. But they are like best buds.

They always joke around. Edward writes funny poetry and is well versed in old fashioned language and politics. While Jake is more street smart and likes to punch holes in punching bags. I don't know what I would do without them. They are my life. I have so many friends it is crazy. Mom and Dad are back together like I said earlier.

That is going great, and Mom has been so forgiving. Dad even forgave Kendall's mom. Kendall and I have been hanging lots. Things are getting so wonderful with me and Kendall. His favorite things change all the time just like mine. Today our favorite color is the color of Edward's eyes.

And our favorite instrument today is the guitar. He has been teaching me to play and I am pretty good. Everyone knows I am not verbose and quite shy. So is Edward. But the neat thing about Jake is he kind of brings us out of our shell. He is far from shy. And his girlfriend Leah is starting to warm up to me.

So here is a list of people that are moving to Forks. Me, Edward, Alice and Rosalie, and Kendall… Jake and Leah and mom and dad are staying here. Everyone will miss us and we will miss them but life goes on…

…

Well we finally graduated. Rosalie got valedictorian and had an amazing speech. Tomorrow we are going to Forks. Edward already has his job lined up for a mechanic. And I have a baker position opened. Rosalie got her real estate license and is going to sell houses in Forks. And Alice decided to teach Elementary. At first their career choices were totally different. They change their minds all the time.

Part of me wonders how long this will stick. But I am confident that it will this time actually. Leah and Jake and Mom and Dad will visit often. Kendall is going to be a lawyer in Forks. He is going to college somewhere close to get his degree. Things are so awesome. I never thought life would get this good.

When my baby passed away I never wanted to feel again. But my wedding is today. And it is in the Grand Canyon. At first I wanted it to be in Forks. We will get our vows renewed in Forks. But in the meantime the wedding is in a few hours. I am in my wedding dress. I feel like I am about to have a panic attack.

I have never been married before and I am only 18. This is crazy.

…

The wedding was awesome! I wore a lacy white dress. My hair was in a bun. And we said our vows before the butterflies were released. "Edward I promise to be faithful to you in sickness and health. I promise to take care of you and love you forever more. You are my life. We will laugh and have kids and everything I own is yours."

"Bella I promise to take care of you and protect you. I will love you in sickness and health. You are my life. We will have kids and live long together. I will be your rock thru any hard times. I love you always and forever." Then we kissed. Everyone watched and cheered. Michelle was not there, which was the highlight of it all.

But Jake came up to me after and gave me a little carving of a wolf. "I know your life is just like Twilight Bella but this is my gift to you, and Jacob Black cannot steal this. This was my idea first before the books even came out. I will always have a special place in my heart for you. I know our baby is in heaven. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks Jacob Williams." "You're welcome Bella Turner." Yep. That is right. My new last name is Turner, in case you were wondering. So we are moving to Forks tomorrow…

…

Well folks we officially settled into our house in Forks. It is a two story with simple designs. And no it is not like Edward's from twilight. We do not have enough money for that. But this house does look just like Charlie's house from Twilight movie. Anyways working in the bakery is fun. Edward gets along with people in the mechanic shop well.

Kendall is doing great in college. And Alice loves the kids where she teaches. Rosalie is selling lots of houses. It is like we finally got where we wanted to go. But there is one thing. My period was late. So I took a pregnancy test at my doc. She told me I was pregnant. I should be ecstatic. But I am concerned because I had a miscarriage last time.

"Not this time," my doc said. She is very kind. I am telling Edward tonight after a romantic dinner. I know this is not what we planned. But it does not have to be negative. We wanted to wait a few years. But I forgot to take my pill the other day. And we did not use a condom last time. Oh well… Things happen.

In the meantime there is something odd in our neighborhood. There is a gang called the order. They spray paint an o everywhere they go. The police haven't caught up with them yet. They have been vandalizing every house in our neighborhood except ours. It makes me want to move. But Edward doesn't want to.

He is waiting on them to do something that will make us have to defend ourselves. So we can kill them… Then they will be gone for good. He also says there is danger everywhere. But I don't think there is this everywhere. And I don't want to have a baby in this neighborhood. Maybe once he learns about the baby he will want to move.

That is what I am hoping. Today is Leah's birthday. Everyone is flying to Forks to celebrate with us. She is bringing her best friend Emily. We are having it at a ball room that was just built for ball room dance lessons. Everyone is going to wear masks. And it is far away from our neighborhood.

So that will keep everyone safe. The police caught some of the members. The ones they caught claimed there were two other members left. So they are still on the hunt. I think they will catch them soon. I just want Leah's time here to be special. We are finally in a good place. And I would die for family and friends.

I just would. I think everything is going to be just fine. I bought her a werewolf movie. Those are her favorite, and I got her some chocolate. Edward got her jewelry. And Jake got her a wolf carving too.

…

Everything is great! Edward loves the fact that I am pregnant. And we are moving to a house we are designing with Rosalie's help. The party for Leah was grand. But they are back in Arizona now. Everything is going great though at the bakery. I am making some new friends. One is named Kate. She works next to me in the deli. And Mauve is the most beautiful woman, and she helps me in the bakery.

So they invited me to a girl day. Here is what we are planning. We are sneaking out and dancing in a football field. And we are going swimming on the beach late at night. Then we are going to a night club and dancing. After that we are going on a scavenger hunt. Then we will sneak back in our houses early morn.

Our spouses will never know. Kate and Mauve are coming. They are in their early twenties and have little kids. So they want some down time. They are constantly changing diapers and carrying their little ones. And they are so ecstatic that I am pregnant. They think maybe if we live in Forks permanently maybe our kids will be romantic partners. I have a feeling I will have a little girl.

I think I will name her Elena. I thought about naming her Renesme but it is too much like Twilight. I mean it is already so much like Twilight because of my pregnancy. I mean I need to have my own identity. So any chance I get to make my life not like that saga I will. In the meantime none of us told our spouses what we are doing. We will tell them later.

We just want to feel like teens sneaking out. It will be a blast. It starts tomorrow. Anyways I am starting my own website. It will be called "Advice for Adults". It will be a Christian site where I can give good advice to couples. I think everything will be great! I am also starting a You tube channel. There I can post songs and play the guitar and piano. Oh did I forget to tell you reader? I am well versed with those.

So tonight I am eating ice cream with my family. Kendall is coming over and Edward has good news he wants to tell me. I suppose it is good news about the gang. Maybe they got caught? He is telling me with Kendall listening in as well. For some reason he wanted Kendall around.

But all I can think about lately is his hands on my body. We had an amazing night last night. We kissed for what seemed like eternity. I am really starting to get used to Edward and Bella together.

…

So last night Edward told me the good news. They did catch the rest of the gang members. And he wanted Kendall to listen because he was the most worried about it. Then when Edward went to sleep last night we did the hunt. It was so much fun! We had to put silly string in the public bathrooms and take pics of statues with our clothes on them.

Then we bought hula hoops and had to do exercises with them in a football field of the Forks high school. After that we had to prank call some people using a payphone. I just cannot believe the things we do. When it was over I won with my team Kate. Mauve teamed up with her bestie Lucy. So that was the time of my life.

I have been craving yogurt like crazy. So that has been interesting. And my ice cream intake has increased. I am getting voluptuous and curvy. Something funny happened the other day. I was receiving a message from one of the obese girls in the bakery that everyone avoids. Her name is Felicia. She told me I am gaining weight and it looks good. So I got offended and embarrassed and said I would have to gain 200 pounds to catch up to her. She ran into the bathroom and cried. I felt bad but I was too angry to say sorry. Mauve and Kate were disappointed in me. This happened today.

So I decided to make it up to her. I would invite her to parties and say sorry later. After all I am still so pissed. Weight has always been a touchy subject with me. I used to be anorexic when I was little. Doctors kept trying to get me to gain weight. And I never could. But I can only imagine how poor Felicia feels.

I hope she will forgive me. I know I can be a bit tough on people. I try to be affable but sometimes I can come across as the opposite. I hope no one tells Edward what I did. He would be so angry at me. Anyways Felicia is always jealous and mean to Mauve and Kate, who look like they just walked out of a fashion magazine. I swear I always get the pretty girls as chums.

I mean Alice and Rosalie are real beauties as well. I am so proud of them. they are thriving at work and making new friends. Alice is dating this guy named Peter. They have started dating as soon as we moved out here. I have a good feeling about them. Edward has been playing our piano and wants to eventually be a singer.

He wants to start a band. And I don't blame him. He is one of the best piano players I know. I just can't believe he is mine. Today he told me on the phone that he put candles all over the dimly lit house and cannot wait for my arrival. I work a little later than he does. He wants to celebrate every night because he loves the fact that I am pregnant.

…

I love our house! And I love my baby girl even though she is not here yet. Edward and I had fun last night. We celebrated with candles and made love. I swear it gets better every time. We ate dinner and stared at each other all night. And everyone loved life. They called us on the phone when we finished becoming one flesh and told us about their night.

Then we hung up and spent more time alone. Edward kissed all over my body and I kissed his forehead over and over. We rubbed noses and played with our feet rubbing on the other's. After that we watched T.V. We decided to watch Twilight. After all things were going really well and our life is just like it.

So we watched the first one and ended on the third. We were stuck for hours. On the second one we kept making out. We finally fell asleep. It was mesmerizing because we dreamt of happy things and had a deep sleep. I dreamt of unicorns and Edward dreamt of vampires falling in love.

We compared dreams. I told him about what I did to Felecia and how sorry I was. "Did you tell her that?" "Yeah I just texted her. You are not mad are you?" "No love. I am not. You just need a dose of my friendliness." "Ha ha Edward. Very funny." We laughed and shrugged. I just hope Felicia doesn't get vengeful.

I heard rumors that she does sometimes. But we all know rumors are not necessarily true. The next day I told her how sorry I was. And she forgave me. This time I told her to her face. Everything was going to be ok. I don't want to go to college to get my mind off things like that, but I do want to write.

So I decided to write a book. It is called "My Life". It is going to mimic Twilight. And it will be a biography. I am sure it will make some money. I just love life. And mostly I love mine and Edward's. My baby will be the luckiest baby out there. Well let me take that back. She will be the most blessed. I don't believe in luck.

I believe in God. Everyone is so happy for me and Edward. Life keeps getting better and better. My boss at the bakery decided to pay me more because I got my AA in high school thru dual enrollment. It was in culinary. I was kind of nerdy then, smart. But no one is as smart as Edward. He looks like a model.

I don't know what he sees in me. I am not near as attractive. And my inside needs some work. I am shy and reserved. He is outgoing and jolly. But opposites attract I guess…. Anyways things are going great, and I am 3 months pregnant. I feel kind of bloated. But this won't take long.

So I am keeping a daily journal for my biography and documenting as much as I can. I also am keeping things complex yet simple. So here is the intellectual plan. I will convert my life into made-up equations. So I will invent my own math and write it in comparison to my life. Then I will create a family tree.

Today was kind of weird. Felicia acted very friendly toward me and then I heard rumors spreading about me in the store. Mauve told me they started from Felicia. I asked what the rumors were. Mauve told me she said I had an STD. And that I was bipolar. I panicked because even though I am clean I do have bipolar.

I wondered how on Earth she could know that. I take meds that make me stable and symptom free. So I confided in Mauve and told her that one was true. "Bells I never would have guessed." "Well Mauve I am on meds." "Maybe she knows because she is mental. And she can relate. Or maybe she found this." Mauve showed me a psychiatric card from my purse that must have fallen out.

"Damnit!" I said. "Look Bells I think no one will believe her. I mean it is heresay. I think she is still bitter with you about the whole weight thing. I heard she gets vengeful with that kind of stuff." "Oh God." I went home that day and cried. "Honey pie what is wrong?" asked Edward. "Everyone at work knows I am mental now."

"Let me guess… Felicia." "Yes," I replied. "Well maybe you should give her a taste of her own meds. Ignore her and move on." "Yeah Edward you are right. But it still hurts. My card fell out of my purse, she saw it, and my name was one it with some notes. And she showed it to everyone. Damn psychiatric card."

"Bells who cares what people think. Just don't care. And be yourself. This chick obviously wants revenge and is jealous. But it is not your fault the way she is acting. You said sorry and made up for it and changed from your ways. Just don't blame yourself. She is acting much worse."

"Thanks. Love you." "Oh and don't get unhappy for too long. It could be bad for the baby." "OK love." With that said we hopped in bed and went to sleep, dreaming of happy things. And I could swear she was kicking in my sleep. When I awoke the next day Edward made breakfast for me in bed. It was our off day, Sunday.

We went to church. Felicia was there. And I could tell she was crying. Mauve's dad is the pastor and the message was targeted to Felicia. I guess she had a talk with her dad so he could do that and help in convicting her.

Chapter 2. Dance in the Woods

With the baby on the way everything was busy. I had a baby shower and would take maternity leave soon. I would eventually go back to work though. I do have some good news. Edward started a band and is touring now. His music got famous and he plays the keyboard. His band members changed their names to be more cool sounding.

They are Jake, Kelly, Mike, and Jason. Mike plays the drums. Jake and his girlfriend Kelly play the electric guitar. And of course my man plays the keyboard. Their first album is called "Ride Like the Wind." Basically it is about going after your dreams and hanging on the ride of life no matter what happens, riding on it.

Everyone is getting along really well. But the only thing I don't like about them is sometimes they play mind games. One time, Kelly tried to make Jake jealous by flirting with Mike. It did not turn out well. Although they made up, they still sometimes do stuff like that. I don't mind because no one flirts with my man, and that is all that matters. Kelly would be stupid if she did. She would have to face my wrath. The lead singer is Jake. He sings while playing the guitar. I actually have a good voice. But I get really bad stage fright. Everything is going to be ok though.

I have a plan that will cure me from that. I will get a bunch of people to stand in the woods watching me and Edward dance. Anytime someone practices doing something in front of people, they get better. We will hang lights in the trees and look at the stars. Forks is my favorite place in the whole world.

I cannot believe we moved here. Felicia is losing weight rapidly and said sorry for what she did. We are becoming friends. Let's see… There is Leah, Alice, Rosalie, Mauve, Felicia, and Kate. And my male friends are everyone in the band and Jake. All except Kelly… I don't know what her deal is. I tried reaching out to her. But she gives me funny looks. And she told Jake for some reason she did not like me.

This hurt at first but then it hit me like a ton of bricks. We have nothing in common other than our love for music. So I don't mind being away from her. Plus I already have lots of friends anyway. And we are nice to each other. So that helps. I made a care package for her the other day, just to let her know there are no hard feelings from me.

Maybe one day we can be friends. But I am not getting my hopes up. Back to the dance though… I cannot wait to dance in the woods with Edward. I will get everyone to sing and dance with us and we will film it and put it on You Tube. It will start off with me and Edward waltzing and everyone watching.


End file.
